omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Trunks (Super)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiya-jin= |-|Super Saiya-jin 2= |-|Super Saiya-jin Rage= |-|Spirit Bomb Absorbed= Statistics Name: Trunks, Future Trunks, Mirai Trunks. Origin: Dragon Ball Super. Classification: 1/2 Human, 1/2 Saiya-jin. Gender: Male. Age: 31 (physically 33). Tier: | Likely High G-1 | G-2 | G-2 | Likely H-3 | H-3 | At least H-3 | H-4 | Possibly High H-4 | Destructive Capacity: | Likely Large Star+ Level. (Has trained for 7 years after Cell's defeat) | Solar System Level. (Killed the Dabura of his timeline) | Solar System Level. | Likely Supercluster Level. | Supercluster Level. (Even while heavily fatigued and weakened, he managed to barely fend off Goku Black) | At least Supercluster Level. (Fought on even ground with Super Saiya-jin 2 Son Goku. After training with Vegeta, he put up a good fight against Super Saiya-jin Rose Goku Black and Future Zamasu) | Universe Level. (Capable of fighting both SSJR Goku Black and Future Zamasu at the same time, later managed to overpower SSJR Black in a 1V1) | Possibly Multi-Universe Level. (After absorbing a Spirit Bomb made out of the energies of every living thing on the planet, and also the energies of Son Goku and Vegeta, he grew powerful enough to slice Fusion Zamasu cleanly in two. However, at this point Zamasu was weakened so greatly to the point where Trunks was able to hold him back in his normal Super Trunks form) | Speed: | FTL+. | MFTL. | MFTL. | MFTL+. | MFTL+. | MFTL+. | MFTL+. | MFTL+. (Kept up with Fusion Zamasu) | Durability: | Likely Large Star+ Level. | Solar System Level. | Solar System Level. | Likely Supercluster Level. (Has survived encounters with Goku Black all over the span of one year) | Supercluster Level. (Took hits from Goku Black despite his physical condition) | At least Supercluster Level. (Survived and remained conscious after taking the full brunt of SSJR Goku Black's Black Kamehameha) | Universe Level. (Can tank hits from SSJR Goku Black as well as combination attacks from both Black and Zamasu, tanked their combined energy blast) | Possibly Multi-Universe Level. | Intelligence: High. Stamina: Extremely high. Range: | Stellar. | Interstellar. | Supercluster. | Universal. | Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Key: | Base (Trunks Timeline Boo Saga) | Super Saiya-jin (Trunks Timeline Boo Saga) | Super Saiya-jin 2 (Trunks Timeline Boo Saga) | Base ("Future" Trunks Saga) | Super Saiya-jin ("Future" Trunks Saga) | Super Saiya-jin 2 ("Future" Trunks Saga) | Super Form | Spirit Bomb Absorbed | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Time Travel via Time Machine, Transformation, Zenkai Weapons & Equipment Sword: '''The new long-sword weapon Future Trunks has in ''Dragon Ball Super ''has an olive-green leather hilt with a silver hand-guard with the ends curving upwards. The scabbard is red, and the strap that goes across the chest is the same olive-green color as the hilt. '''Capsules: '''Trunks has various items miniaturized in Capsule Form as well as his '''Time Machine. Time Machine: 'a machine built by Bulma in Future Trunks' alternate timeline, that could be used to go to the future or to the past. The word ''"Hope!!" is written on the side of the machine, emphasizing that it was hope for their world. When traveling back in time, the Time Machine creates a new timeline that branches off from its original one at the moment in time where the Time Machine arrived. Thus it is not possible to "change" the past, in the sense that one's present will change. Any change done in the past will be reflected in a new timeline. However, when traveling back to the future, the Time Machine will go back to its original timeline. According to Future Trunks, the Time Machine uses up a lot of chronal energy, so it can carry barely enough power for two trips in time. Thus, it is generally used to travel in time, and then to go back to the present. Recharging the machine takes a lot of time, too. It seems that the only way to recharge it is in Future Trunks' own time. 'For more on Future Trunks' Time Machine, see [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Machine ''here]. Notable Attacks & Techniques For a list of all of Future Trunks' attacks and techniques, see here. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier G Category:Tier H